


I want it all

by UndergroundWall



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Other, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22241308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndergroundWall/pseuds/UndergroundWall
Summary: Et dire qu'Aziraphale se plaignait que Crowley allait trop vite pour lui... Maintenant il aurait tout donné pour que le démon fasse avancer leur relation à un  rythme plus soutenu!Alors Aziraphale laisse son imagination travailler pour pallier à ce manque... Jusqu'à l'obsession?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	1. La caresse de l'eau

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soyons honnête, je suis en train de sauvegardé toutes mes fics ici, du coup le rythme de post est élevé. Je suis désolée de spammer tout le monde avec ça.

Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on pouvait qualifier d'un franc succès.

Cette impression d'échec tiraillait Aziraphale à chaque instant, et ce jusque sous la douche. Ils avaient passé la journée à défaire d'innombrables cartons, et si deux êtres occultes et éthérés comme eux pouvaient miraculer la poussière, une bonne douche restait bien plus agréable.

Crowley avait répondu "Hmmm... non. Je dois encore arroser les plantes, vas-y déjà, mon ange."

Le poing d'Aziraphale frappa doucement contre le carrelage de la salle de bain. Quel idiot! Il aurait du mettre plus de sous-entendus dans sa question. "Veux-tu m'accompagner pour une douche, très cher?" était peut-être trop... léger.

Que devait-il dire pour se faire comprendre, sérieusement? "Viens sous la douche avec moi, on va faire l'amour tout ruisselants et je te ferais monter au 7ème ciel contre le carrelage?" Non, non. Ce n'était définitivement pas son genre.

Mais enfin, c'était lui, le Démon. C'était à lui d'initier les choses, ne serait-ce que de le tenter... Oh, à cet instant, Aziraphale se laisserait tenté pour n'importe quoi.

L'eau réchauffait son dos, mais ne refroidissait pas ses pensées.

Ou est-ce que tout ça avait dérapé?

Pour probablement la millième fois, il rembobinât les souvenirs de ses derniers mois. Ils commençaient à emménager au Cottage ce matin, ils en avaient reçu les clefs la veille.

L'acte de vente la semaine passée. La visite il y a un mois et demi, leurs longues recherches pour trouver un chez-eux près de Tadfield, dans les South Down...

Il y a 6 mois, Crowley qui se plaint qu'il ne passe jamais à l'appartement et que l'étage de la librairie est trop étroit. Aziraphale qui se plaint de l'immobilier Londonien, et cette décision commune d'acheter un Cottage tous les deux.

Quelques temps avant... L'Apocalypse. Ou plutôt la Non-pocalypse. Mais nous sommes déjà trop loin dans le passé. Avance rapide, stop! Nous y voilà.

La soirée au Ritz. Si Aziraphale se concentre assez, il peut entendre teinter leurs verres lorsqu'ils trinquent Au Monde.

Il peut entendre le rire de Crowley quand il lui raconte son passage en enfer et comment il a fait tourner en bourrique Michaël en réclamant une serviette.

Il serre sa main contre le mur froid de la douche, imaginant que ses doigts renferment ceux de son Démon, lorsqu'il a enfin osé lui prendre la main, juste avant le dessert.

Il n'avait pas voulu la lâcher et avait tenu sa fourchette de l'autre main pour déguster maladroitement ses choux à la crème. C'est l'autre qui avait fait le second pas, venant embrasser la commissure de ses lèvres.

"Tu... tu avais de la crème, mon ange."

Et c'est ensemble qu'ils se rejoignirent pour un premier vrais baiser, suivit de nombreux autres.

Les serveurs du Ritz n'avait jamais reçu un tel pourboire que ce soir-là.

La soirée s'avançant, Aziraphale proposa un dernier verre à la librairie. Dans un mouvement de recul, Crowley s'apprêtait à refuser, mais ce qu'il vit dans les yeux de l'Ange l'en empêcha.

Ils s'installèrent sur un vieux sofa confortable, leurs corps déjà proches, et leurs verres tintèrent à nouveau. C'était... étrange, comme atmosphère. Leur conversation durait depuis des millénaires, ils restaient assez peu souvent l'un à côté de l'autre ainsi, sans parler. Pour une fois, il n'y avait rien à dire.

Aziraphale fini par lui embrasser chastement la joue, pour l'encourager à recommencer ses baisers plus ardents. Il ne se fit pas prier plus, épinglant l'ange contre les coussins...

Aucun d'eux ne sait comment ils finirent par se retrouver avec moins de vêtements. Impossible de savoir qui avait l'initiative. Probablement les deux, portés par l'enthousiasme du moment.

Troublé par ces souvenirs, les mains d'Aziraphale se serrèrent autour de son propre corps, enfonçant ses ongles manucurés dans sa chair. Il donnerait tout pour pouvoir sentir à nouveau les mains de Crowley sur lui comme cette nuit-là.

Des mains fortes et puissantes qui s'accrochent à son corps comme pour s'empècher de se noyer.

Qui s'attardent dans ses cheveux et lui tirent des petits cris de douleur lorsqu'ils pincent sa chair.

Crowley s'était installé sur ses cuisses et l'ange sentait délicieusement son effort frôler le siens, lui envoyant des frissons tout le long de la colonne vertébrale.

Sous la douche, une de ses mains s'attarda sur son entrejambe. La sensation n'avait aucune comparaison avec son amour qui le laissait glisser en lui, mais c'est tout ce qu'il avait pour le moment.

Il replongea dans ses souvenirs avec délectation. Il avait soulevé Crowley au dessus de lui, mais c'était son démon qui l'avait guidé pour trouver le chemin de son entrée, s'abaissant lentement sur lui pour l'entourer totalement.

L'éclat de ses yeux jaunes rendait fou l'ange qui, n'en pouvant plus, accéléra le rythme en le maintenant fermement par la taille. C'était la première fois, c'était désordonné, c'était vif et rapide et trop lent à la fois.

Se remémorant les sons qu'il avait pu tirer de son démon, Aziraphale accéléra le rythme de sa main sans craindre d'être entendu, le bruit de l'eau couvrant tous les autres, et atteint rapidement son point culminant.

Après, tout était vide. Comme les bras d'Aziraphale le lendemain matin du diner au Ritz, comme son cœur en cet instant.

Pourquoi est-ce que cela n'avait eu lieu qu'une seule fois?

Les jours qui suivirent, il les avaient passé ensemble. Crowley lui disait qu'il l'aimait, et Aziraphale ne se privait pas pour le lui montrer. Mais de cette nuit-là, aucun n'en avait reparlé.

Aucun des deux n'avait fait un pas pour réitérer l'expérience.

Les jours se transformèrent en semaines puis en mois. Et ils s'étaient maintenant engagés à vivre ensemble comme deux vieux amis, comme amoureux même... mais pas comme amants.

Et cela rongeait Aziraphale qui n'arrivait pas à faire le tri dans ses émotions contradictoires.

Lorsqu'il revint encore humide de la salle de bain, il resta à l'entrée de la serre, observant son amour parler tout bas (mais de manière menaçante) à ses plantes.

Il ne pouvait douter que ce démon l'aimait. Mais cela ne lui suffisait plus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [N'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre sur le discord Good Omens Français!](https://discord.gg/GC2k8vy)


	2. Des plantes et du papier

Lorsqu'ils ont emménagé, Crowley a vendu son appartement à Londres et rapatrié tout ses objets de valeurs à Tadfield.

Aziraphale, quant à lui, a gardé la librairie et n'a fait revenir que ses livres les plus précieux et quelques meubles. Il était convenus que l'Ange ouvrirait toujours la librairie quelques jours par semaine et resterait donc à Londres ces jours-là.

Crowley avait boudé un peu quand Aziraphale l'avait mis devant le fait accomplis. Il l'avait encore un peu mauvaise tandis qu'il brumisait les plantes nouvellement installées pendant que l'ange prenait sa douche.

Il s'en occupait donc sans faire (trop) de bruit et sans (trop) les tyranniser. Si l'on avait pris la peine de l'écouter, on aurait pu entendre quand même chuchoter des menaces, du genre:

"C'est pas parce que votre nouveau lieu de vie vous semble doux qu'il faut vous relâcher, les filles. L'angelot ne sera pas là en permanence pour vous soustraire à mon courroux... est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre?"

Enfin, vous voyez le genre. Les plantes étaient tétanisées.

Si Crowley avait du faire des concessions dans leur nouvel arrangement, c'était une question de santé mentale pour Aziraphale. Il parvenait à maitriser ses envies jusqu'à présent car ils n'habitaient pas ensemble vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, et il entendait bien continuer à se maitriser.

Rester un long weekend, du vendredi soir au mardi matin, sans se jeter voracement sur le démon, était déjà une preuve de maitrise de soi énorme, et Aziraphale était presque soulagé de prendre le bus ce mardi-là avec sa valise. Le weekend lui avait semblé interminable.

Une fois la porte d'entrée de sa librairie poussée, il se sentit instantanément beaucoup mieux. L'odeur des vieux livres et la quiétude des lieux le rassurait.

Il n'ouvrait pas la librairie avant 10h, et il avait le temps de réfléchir un peu aux derniers évènements. Alors, oui, Crowley avait été tendre et affectueux ce weekend. Ils s'étaient câliné en regardant un programme de cuisine à la télévision, mais cela n'avait jamais été suggestif. Juste tendre.

Et la tendresse ne lui suffisait décidément plus.

Il avait laissé quelques sous-entendus lorsqu'ils se couchaient ensemble dans le lit qu'ils partageaient... enfin, tout de même, il s'était déshabillé entièrement et son amoureux n'avait absolument pas relevé la question? Quel était le problème?

Décidé, il se dirigea vers un recoins peu accessible de la librairie. On ne collectionnait pas des livres pendant plusieurs siècles sans finir par se procurer des documents à tendance pornographiques, qui n'avaient rien d' honteux (n'en déplaise aux archanges...) et étaient souvent des lectures fort distrayantes.

Il les avait sélectionné, bien sûr, et les avait tous lu, mais pas tous immédiatement. Il lui avait fallu plus de 50 ans avant d'oser ouvrir son édition originale des 120 jours de Sodome, qui fut alors déplacé dans la pile des livres "ok je n'en veux plus chez moi" et a été vendu assez rapidement.

Il y avait donc sur cette étagère uniquement des choses qui lui plaisait, et qui parfois lui plaisait depuis très longtemps.

Il gardait très précieusement une copie inédite de quelques rares poèmes de Sappho pour lesquels des universitaires se seraient damnés, des fanzines des années 70 (ah, les trekkies étaient très imaginatifs), une édition récente du Satyricon, un fac-similé de l'intégrale du magazine Bizarre, l'une des premières traduction du Kâmasûtra qui cotoyait le Cantique des Cantiques, les poèmes de François Villon, divers romans à l'image d'Histoire d'Ô et quelques lettres très privées et très secrètes qu'Oscar lui avait envoyées (il n'y avait jamais répondu mais restait subjugué par leurs beautées), certains beaux livres d'illustrations et même des doujinshi.

Évidemment, il y avait internet. Depuis que Crowley lui avait offert un smartphone, il l'utilisait souvent, mais il était rassurant de revenir aux vieilles images et aux anciennes phrases qui avaient pu, un jour, titiller son imagination et réveiller ses sens.

Il allait tenter de passer au-delà de sa timidité. Il voulait expérimenter à nouveau ce genre de chose avec Crowley, alors, il lui fallait des scénarios. Et des mots. Des exemples. De quoi lui insuffler l'inspiration, l'élément déclencheur de quelque chose.

Il choisi quelques ouvrages à relire et les déplaça dans sa chambre. Voilà de quoi s'inspirer cette semaine. Maintenant, il devrait ouvrir et laisser les clients distraire ses pensées.

Le même jour, en fin d'après-midi, les clients se firent moins nombreux. Aziraphale chercha dans son matériel quelques éléments de papeteries, et y trouva un joli carnet relié. Ce serait son carnet de bataille pour ses projets.

Il entrepris déjà de faire le point des contacts physiques du weekend, tentant d'analyser chacun d'eux et de tenter de comprendre l'attitude de Crowley à leurs propos.

Le constat fut rude lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le bilan n'était pas glorieux. A part ce câlin devant la télé particulièrement agréable, cela se limitait souvent à leurs épaules qui se frôlent quand ils marchaient et à leurs doigts qui se touchent lorsqu'il lui servait une tasse de thé.

C'était rarement plus excitant.

Soupirant de frustration, il posa son stylo sur le cahier et alla tourner le panneau "fermé" de librairie. Il se préparait à sortir pour aller manger lorsque son antique téléphone sonna et qu'il reposa sa veste pour décrocher.

"Mon ange?  
-Oh, Crowley! Tout va bien mon cher?  
-Oui, j'ai monté les étagères pour la salle de bain, j'ai hâte que tu les voies. Et toi? pas trop de clients pénibles?  
-Non, ça va. C'est passé relativement rapidement, en fait.  
-Tu as de la chance. Cela me semble interminable, sans toi, mon ange."

Aziraphale du retenir un cri de ravissement.

"Tu me manques aussi  
-Dois-tu vraiment garder cette librairie?  
-Devrons-nous avoir cette conversation à chaque fois que tu me téléphones?  
-Non, pardon, oublie ça. Eh bien... bonne nuit mon ange.  
-Bonne nuit, Crowley."

Ils raccrochèrent. La gorge nouée, Aziraphale sortit pour se rendre dans un restaurant qu'il appréciait ou, à la surprise du chef, il ne mangea que très peu.

Pas la force, pas l'envie. Peut-être qu'il devrait perdre du poids?

C'était avec ses sombres pensées que la semaine commençait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeh je n'avais pas fait de blabla de fin de chapitre hier! Je me rattrape aujourd'hui.
> 
> Je dédicace ce texte (qui ne sera pas très long, moins de dix chapitres) aux membres du [discord Good Omens Français!](https://discord.gg/GC2k8vy)
> 
> J'avais envie de voir une dynamique un peu différente dans ce couple. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira. Il n'y aura pas de lemon a chaque chapitre mais parfois des moments (et des pensées) un peu chaud.


	3. Spéculations

Aziraphale en était venu à la conclusion que Crowley n'avait pas vraiment apprécié la soirée qui avait suivit le diner Ritz et qu'il ne voulait pas renouveler l'expérience telle quelle.

Le soucis était donc de comprendre ou était le problème, et de le corriger.

La première hypothèse que le libraire pouvait formuler, c'est qu'il y avait un problème de dynamique. Après tout, le démon était toujours dans le contrôle et il se montrait assez possessif avec lui tout au long de l'histoire, peut-être que se retrouver, hum, en dessous, n'était pas appréciable.

C'est une conviction qu'il avait depuis plusieurs mois, et il avait tenté de sembler à la fois ouvert à une nouvelle expérience et vulnérable, ce qui n'avait rien donné.

Cette semaine, ses réflexions l'avaient menés à Nanny Ashtoreth.

Crowley avait toujours cette autorité naturelle, quel que soit son genre et sa position, et il semblait garder les choses sous contrôle même lorsqu'il se soumettait en apparence. L'ange rougit en pensant que c'était bien l'autre qui l'avait amené ou il le voulait, à ce moment-là.

Néanmoins, penser à la facette féminine de son démon lui avait fait se rendre compte que lui-même n'avait jamais spécialement joué avec le genre, et qu'il serait au moins amusant de tenter quelque chose...

Il passa tout son mercredi à déterminer son physique. Cela n'était pas compliqué, étant déjà plutôt rond, les formes féminines lui semblèrent naturelles - à peine dut-il s'y reprendre à deux fois pour sculter un buste convenable, ni trop exagérément généreux, ni manquant d'attrait.

Le jeudi fut consacré à la coiffure. Il n'avait jamais aimé porter des cheveux long, quel que soit la période de l'histoire, mais il y avait un effort à faire là-dessus.

En parlant d'effort... Eh bien c'était une première. Il faisait plus souvent des efforts ces derniers temps, puisque la masturbation semblait la seule chose qui puisse l'empêcher de se jeter sur Crowley, mais il ne s'était jamais attardé sur la conception humaine féminine, qu'il découvrit plutôt agréable.

La fin de la semaine lui permis d'ajuster quelques réglages, quelques attitudes... et quand la Bentley se gara devant la librairie le vendredi soir, Aziraphale était fin prète.

Elle n'eu plus qu'a ajuster un peu sa robe et son maquillage avant de sortir pour rejoindre Crowley.

Celui-ci haussa les sourcils lorsqu'elle grimpa à bord.

"Oh... très jolie, mon ange. Cette robe te va à ravir. Tu veux manger quelque part avant de rentrer?"

Avec un sourire tendre, tentant de cacher le maëlstrom de sentiments qui se jouaient à l'intérieur, Aziraphale accepta de bonne grâce.

Peut-être que ce weekend serait différent.

"Je me demandais aussi pourquoi tu étais si distante ces temps-ci. C'est la première fois que ton genre glisse, n'est-ce pas?" finit-il par demander, en chipotant à ses sushi (plus qu'en les mangeant. Au pire, Aziraphale les achèvera).

"Euh, oui il y a un peu de ça, c'est sûr! Cela te plaît?  
-C'est à toi que cela doit plaire en premier, ange. Tu ne semble pas encore à l'aise, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est qu'une question de temps..."

Aziraphale se rendit soudain compte qu'il avait fait une erreur. Tout ça n'était qu'un mensonge, et il ne faisait cela que pour plaire à Crowley. Il repris une apparence plus masculine dès qu'ils furent rentrés au cottage.

Le démon ne lui fit aucune remarque à ce propos.

Aziraphale avait gardé tous ses attributs féminin mais se libéra de ses vêtements - pas très confortables - et de son maquillage - franchement irritant - pour le reste de la soirée.

"Je te montrerais demain l'avancée des travaux, mon ange. Au fait, il reste une pièce vide, à l'étage, as-tu réfléchis à ce que nous en ferons? et pour le grenier?  
-Euh... d'accord, on va regarder à cela ce weekend, si tu veux.  
-Super! Allons nous coucher. Dormir sans toi est moins agréable, je trouve."

Aziraphale ne dormait que rarement, et jamais seul. Il fallait que Crowley soit là pour qu'il puisse se détendre assez pour sombrer dans les bras de Morphée. Il le rejoint avec une certaine apréhension... et s'il le touchait, serait-ce agréable? Est-ce qu'il devrait toujours devenir un être féminin pour l'attirer?

Mais rien de tout cela. Blottit tout contre lui, le démon s'endormit en un rien de temps. L'ange en profita pour l'imaginer... oh, sa langue dépassait. Sa langue pourrait courir sur son corps et venir lecher ses tetons...

Une chaleur humide naquis dans son entrejambe. Ah, ok, même sous cette forme, il ressentait un certain désir... à se demander à quoi ressemblerait le plaisir...

Il ferma les yeux pour imaginer Crowley continuer à l'embrasser, le lecher, le mordre sur tout son corps jusqu'a fourrer son visage entre ses cuisses. Il passa une main doucement dans ses cheveux roux, s'imaginant les tenir fermement, le pousser un peu plus contre lui, pour qu'il lèche juste un peu plus près...

Changeant de position très doucement pour ne pas réveiller son amour, il pu porter une main un peu plus bas. Maudites pensées, dire qu'il croyait s'être préparé en évacuant sa frustration se matin encore...

Il était déjà si humide. Cela pourrait être grâce à la langue fine et experte de son amour, qui taquinait son clitoris avec une faim qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Crowley serait-il gourmand, finalement?

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que son fantasme lui fasse voir des étoiles. Légèrement honteux, il rattrapa sa respiration en priant pour que le démon dorme encore à poings fermés. C'était le cas.

Avec un peu de chance, cela le calmera suffisemment pour ce weekend, et il pourrait agir normalement le reste du temps. Fatigué, il s'abandonna au sommeil avec une saine fatigue.

Quand sa respiration devint régulière, une paire d'yeux jaunes papillonèrent doucement. Quelque chose avait changé dans la pièce et l'avait réveillé.

En se blotissant plus près de son amour endormis, Crowley pensa, dans un demi-sommeil, que l'ange avait une odeur inédite et délicieuse.

Et qu'il avait chaud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [N'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre sur le discord Good Omens Français!](https://discord.gg/GC2k8vy)


	4. Plan d'attaque

Une fois rentré à la librairie, le mardi matin suivant, Aziraphale repris une corporation plus neutre avec un certain soulagement. Il ouvrit son cahier d'observation et réfléchi à ce qu'il pouvait faire.

Le plus urgent n'était pas de séduire Crowley. C'était une mission tellement ardue qu'il lui faudrait plus de temps pour l'accomplir, et du temps, il en avait. Non, cette semaine, le plus urgent était de faire disparaître cette intense frustration qui lui pourrissait l'existence et transformait chacune de ses interactions avec son démon en une douce torture.

Il songea en premier lieux au sport. Gabriel en avait toujours vanté la pratique, ne manquant pas d'insister sur ses vertus déstressantes et fortifiantes. Il s'imagina courir en jogging. Seigneur, quelle horreur! et s'il avait le malheur de croiser son ancien supérieur? c'était hors de question.

Chassant la moindre idée de sport de son esprit, il acheva de noter les contacts du weekend et ouvrit la librairie, se promettant d'être absolument impitoyables avec les clients aujourd'hui.

Il tint parole. Une dame d'allure guindée, du genre grenouille de bénitier (il ne les supportait pas. Il avait maintes fois constaté qu'elles étaient les pires humaines possible sous couvert de bigoterie) lui proposa de racheter certains de ses livres. Il accepta de les voir en soupirant, espérant y trouver au moins une bible intéressante.

"Cela c'est à moi. De la vraie littérature, des pages bien remplie, ça, oui! Pas comme ces atroces chinoiseries que ma fille m'a laissé en partant. Enfin, j'ai tout pris, je suis prêt à vous les donner si vous me prenez le reste."

Un coup d'œil rapide lui permis d'évaluer la... hum, littérature de la bigote. Enfin, bigote... Beaucoup de Danielle Steel, quelques Harlequins qui semblaient avoir été lus et relus, et, diantre, était-ce l'intégrale de Fifty Shades?

Aziraphale s'apprêta à refuser lorsque son regard vint s'accrocher à de grands yeux dessinés sur la couverture d'un manga. Il connaissait ce dessin, il en était sûr, c'était du même auteur que quelque chose qu'il avait déjà lu, sur une héroïne travestie durant la Révolution. Il le souleva et découvrit des couvertures bien moins innocentes.

"Hum... votre fille est-elle d'accord pour que vous liquidiez sa collection de mangas?  
-Elle n'avait qu'à les emporter avec elle! Si vous ne les prenez pas, je les brûlerais.  
-Dans ce cas, je les prends. Non, pas vos romans par contre..."

Elle repartit avec quelques billets en marmonnant quelque chose du genre "J'aurais du me douter que ce gars en était..." et elle claqua la porte avec fracas. Résolu à classer les mangas un peu plus tard, il les rangea sous son bureau et repris sa comptabilité.

A midi, il pris un brunch au café juste en face, profitant du wifi pour envoyer quelques messages auxquels Crowley ne répondit pas tout de suite. Cela assombrit un peu plus son humeur jusqu'à ce que la patronne s'approche de lui. Elle tenait le café depuis quelques années et était devenue amicale avec l'étrange libraire d'en face.

"Ah, tiens, M'sieur Fell. Vous avez encore changé vos horaires...  
-Effectivement, Madame. Je pense ne manquer à personne le weekend, n'est-ce pas?"

Elle rigola bruyamment, se retenant de répondre que vu son record de vente, cela ne changerait pas grand chose.

"Mais du coup, vous avez raté la soirée d'ouverture de la nouvelle boutique... au numéro 18.  
-Oh? Le magasin de ce bon vieux monsieur Ziang a trouvé repreneur?  
-On peu dire ça comme ça..." elle continuait à pouffer. "J'ai été les saluer, vous devriez faire de même, vous êtes un peu une institution dans le quartier.  
-Je n'y manquerais pas!"

C'est ainsi qu'avant la réouverture de la librairie, il fit un crochet à l'ancien magasin de Ziang. Rien n'indiquait à l'extérieur de quoi il s'agissait, aussi s'empressa-t-il d'y rentrer.

La première chose qu'il remarqua, c'est le petit Vito, flanqué de deux grand gars musclé, parler avec agressivité à la vendeuse au comptoir. Oh, il était arrivé au bon moment, cela allait devenir amusant.

"Mais voici ce cher Vito... Alors, mon garçon, comment va votre père?"

Le petit Vito (qui avait presque trente ans et faisait probablement presque un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq, mais pour Aziraphale qui l'avait connu à 3 ans et demi, c'était le petit Vito) se retourna, soudain nerveux.

"Mon... Monsieur Fell!  
-Je ne savais pas que votre famille était revenue dans le quartier.  
-Euh, on est pas...  
-Je croyais que ton père préférait en rester éloigné."

Reprenant du poil de la bête, Vito se redressa, dominant l'ange de toute sa taille.

"Mon père est mort. Maintenant, c'est moi qui impose les règles.  
-Oh, toutes mes condoléances! Je comprends... Mais baissez-vous un instant..."

Tout ce que la vendeuse et les hommes de main purent voir, c'est un vieux libraire chuchotter quelque chose à l'oreille du parrain de la mafia local qui pâlit aussitôt et se releva rapidement.

"Ok les gars on s'arrache. On a des... trucs à régler du côté de Mayfair, je suppose.  
-D'accord patron.  
-On vous suit, patron."

Et les trois hommes partirent sans demander leur reste.

La vendeuse, toute tremblante derrière son comptoir, repris peu à peu contenance.

"Allons, mon enfant, faites-vous une tasse de thé. Ils ne viendront plus vous importuner. Je me présente, Mr. Fell, je suis le propriétaire de la librairie au coin de la rue. Vieille affaire familiale, je n'en ai pas besoin pour vivre, mais je la garde par nostalgie, vous voyez? Je viens toujours saluer les nouveaux commerçants."

Elle lui serra la main en retour et couru se préparer un thé dans l'arrière-cuisine, laissant tout le temps à Aziraphale pour détailler son environnement.

L'odeur d'encens était agréable, presque entêtante. Le magasin était richement décoré dans une ambiance baroque qui ne lui déplaisait pas.

Quand à ce qu'ils vendaient... Oh, c'était ce genre de magasin. Intéressant.

"Eh bien, mademoiselle..." dit-il lorsque la vendeuse revint, "Je suis vraiment très curieux de votre magasin. Vous me pardonnerez, car j'aurais beaucoup de questions à vous poser."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok c'est un chapitre plus plan-plan sur la vie de quartier d'Aziraphale, j'avoue.  
> [N'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre sur le discord Good Omens Français!](https://discord.gg/GC2k8vy)


	5. Téléphone bouillant

Aziraphale ressortit du nouveau magasin (que la vendeuse, et propriétaire en fait, qualifiait élégamment de loveshop) avec une idée assez complète des produits qui y étaient vendus, et une idée tout à fait précise de leur utilité.

Cela le fit tellement réfléchir le reste de l'après midi qu'il ne la vit pas passer, et à 17h02, comme chaque jour, le téléphone sonna.

"Crowley! C'est amusant, je pensais à toi tout à l'heure, un magasin a remplacé la boutique du vieux Ziang...  
-Tu as besoin de ça pour penser à moi?"

Ce n'était pas la meilleure manière d'entamer la conversation, mais Aziraphale s'en rendit compte un peu trop tard.

"Non, bien sur que non, mon amour. Mais le moindre détail me fait penser à toi. Laisse tomber. Comment c'est passé ta journée?"

La conversation poursuit son court. La semaine aussi, et bientôt, le weekend était déjà pour le lendemain. Aziraphale avait tergiversé toute la semaine, et s'était enfin décidé jeudi à retourner au loveshop. Il y avait moins de monde sur le temps de midi, heureusement.

"Monsieur Fell, je suis ravie de vous revoir!" Le sourire de la vendeuse était si radieux qu'il aurait pu demander une réduction de 10% qu'elle l'aurait accepté, mais il n'était pas là pour profiter de la reconnaissance de la demoiselle.

"J'ai bien réfléchis, et je pense que je vais investir dans certains de ces petits jouets que vous m'aviez montrer..."

Lorsqu'il rentra au magasin, il tenta de chasser de son esprit le visage dubitatif de la vendeuse. Peut-être était-ce du aux utilitées très diverses de ses nouveaux jouets?

Il du se retenir toute l'après-midi de fermer la librairie pour s'empresser de les essayer. Mais le jeudi, les jeunes de l'AGS du quartier se rejoignaient dans un coin, discutaient sans faire trop de bruit et, parfois, lui posaient des questions sur la vie, la sexualité, l'univers et le reste.

C'était une habitude depuis quelques décennies: Le jeudi, vers 16h, une bande de jeunes gens se retrouvaient devant les portes de la librairie. Dans les années 90, Aziraphale les avait invités à entrer, et, depuis, malgré le changement régulier de membres, le petit club se rassemblaient dans la librairie avant d'aller profiter de leurs diverses activités du jeudi soir qu'ils avaient prévus.

Même lors des années ou il était jardinier chez les Dowling, il avait toujours pris son jour de congé le jeudi pour pouvoir leur ouvrir et les accueillir avec une bonne tasse de thé.

Aujourd'hui, ils avaient amenés des confettis qu'ils ne jetèrent pas dans la librairie. Ils étaient respectueux de leur hôte, remettant les sièges en place avant de partir, faisant parfois la vaisselle dans l'arrière-cuisine et en n'achetant jamais de livre. C'était même devenu une blague entre eux.

"Et aujourd'hui je vous demande un grand 'Hourra' pour Lily, qui est sortie de l'hopital hier et qui s'est lamentablement traînée jusqu'à la pire librairie de Soho juste pour venir nous voir."

Le reste de l'assemblée applaudit chaleureusement, et Aziraphale arriva pour leur servir leurs tasses de thé.

"Soyons honnête, je suis venue pour le thé, pas pour vous, bande d'imbéciles.  
-Nous aussi on t'aime, Lily. Ta nouvelle poitrine est vraiment réussie, au passage. Oh, merci monsieur Fell!"

En général, il n'intervenait pas dans la discussion, mais cette fois-ci, ce sont eux qui l'interpellèrent.

"Cela fait un petit temps que l'on n'a pas vu votre bon ami, Monsieur. Il va bien, j'espère?  
-Oh, bien sûr, merci. Je lui dirait que vous avez demandé de ses nouvelles.  
-On craignait tous un peu qu'il vous ai quitté...  
-Non, pas du tout! Nous avons acheté un cottage dans les South Downs et il y habite toute la semaine. J'y retourne le weekend, et en semaine, je suis ici.  
-Mais... pourquoi?"

Lily et les autres le regardaient avec des yeux ronds. "Vous n'avez pas vraiment besoin de cette librairie, Monsieur Fell.  
-Vraiment? Et ou iriez-vous prendre le thé les jeudi après-midi, jeunes gens?"

Cette réponse ne sembla pas les satisfaire, mais ils devraient s'en contenter.

Quand il les mis doucement dehors vers 17h, il se promis de parler de Lily à la patronne du café qui cherchait justement une serveuse à temps partiel. La jeune femme n'avait pas vu son précédent contrat renouveler lorsqu'elle avait annoncé sa future opération.

Dire que certains se plaignaient de perdre leur boulot pour des dizaines de tweets transphobes, c'était ceux qu'ils insultaient qui souffraient le plus, rejetés pour vouloir être tout simplement qui ils étaient.

"Allo mon ange?  
-Oh, chéri, tu me manques terriblement. Les jeunes de l'AGS m'ont demandé de tes nouvelles.  
-Si charmants! tu leur a dit que tu me négligeais toute la semaine?  
-Crowley!"

Désireux de continuer à écouter la voix de son amour, il l'encouragea à raconter sa journée.

"Anathème est passée. Je te raconterais demain soir! J'ai aussi planté quelques arbustes dans le jardin. Un pommier, par exemple.  
-Oh... et que comptes-tu faire de ses pommes?"

Anticipant un récit de tentation, il était pendu au téléphone, suspendu à ses lèvres.

"Hum... je pourrais les croquer, quand elles seront mûres..."

Crowley fronça les sourcils au son du rire de l'ange. Un rire... excité?

"Aziraphale?  
-Hu? Oui, Crowley?  
-Je pensais aussi faire des tartes aux pommes.  
-Hmmm..."

Wow, quoi? Etait-ce de l'anticipation? de quoi? la gourmandise? autre chose? Crowley décida de tester une dernière chose.

"On pourrait aussi en faire du cidre. Je suis sûr que tu adorerais faire sauter les bouchons d'un petit nectar maison?  
-Hiii! Hum, calmons-nous, tu sais comment me tenter, vieux serpent! J'ai hâte de gouter ce breuvage délicieux. A demain soir!"

Et il raccrocha aussitôt, persuadé de ne pas pouvoir plus se contrôler. Il était temps d'aller essayer ses petits jouets s'il ne voulait pas sauter sur Crowley dès qu'il entrerait dans la Bentley.

Crowley, quant à lui, regardait d'un air vide le cornet du téléphone depuis que l'ange avait raccroché.

"D'accord c'était quoi ce délire? Depuis quand l'angelot réagit comme ça aux blagues salaces?"

😇🐍

Aaaah je pourrais détailler les joujoux d'Aziraphale mais je ne le ferais pas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaah je pourrais détailler les joujoux d'Aziraphale mais je ne le ferais pas.
> 
> C'est le dernier chapitre que j'ai posté sur wattpad... Mais je vous poste déjà la fin ici car je ne sais pas quand j'aurais l'occasion d'avoir un PC cette semaine pour utiliser AO3 (bien galère à utiliser sur téléphone...)
> 
> [N'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre sur le discord Good Omens Français!](https://discord.gg/GC2k8vy)


	6. Un espoir déçus (ou deux)

Le vendredi soir n'arriva pas assez vite au gout d'Aziraphale. A 17h, la Bentley était garée devant, et il s'y précipita.

Prenant le visage du conducteur entre ses mains, il l'embrassa en essayant de ne pas paraître trop ardent.

"Oh... bonjour mon ange. Je t'ai manqué on dirait?  
-Tais-toi et roule, je veux être chez nous au plus vite."

A mi-chemin de Tadfield, Crowley évoqua la visite d'Anathème. Il l'avait déjà oublié.

"Elle m'a laissé une photo... Faut que tu voies ça!" Il fouilla dans la poche de sa veste pour retrouver le bout de papier.

"C'est pas possible! C'est une échographie?  
-Oui, elle est venu avec ça l'autre jour. C'est pour le mois d'août apparemment."

Souriant de tout son être, l'ange pris les images pour les observer de près.

"C'est merveilleux!  
-Ils m'ont demandé d'être parrain." Crowley préféra regarder ailleurs que dans les yeux émus d'Aziraphale. "Madame Tracy sera marraine, apparemment.  
-Tu dois être si heureux, tu as toujours adoré les enfants."

Crowley se retint de dire qu'Anathème avait espéré que le parrain serait Aziraphale, mais qu'il était si peu présent à Tadfield qu'elle avait fini par choisir une autre option.

"Et toi, mon ange, n'aimerais-tu pas un jour avoir un enfant à toi?"

Sentant sa machoire tomber, Aziraphale se ressaisi rapidement.

"Oh, Crowley, si nous adoptions... l'enfant humain grandirait et mourrait un jour. Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir vivre ça." Il réfléchit un instant. "Je n'arrive même pas à savoir comment je gèrerais lorsque Warlock, Adam et les Eux..."

Evitant d'achever sa phrase pour ne pas transmettre trop de tristesse à son amour, il changea de conversation.

"Et si, en rentrant, on trinquait à la santé du futur bébé, plutôt?"

Tentant de dissimuler sa déception, Crowley hocha la tête pour approuver.

Ils débouchèrent une bouteille en arrivant. Au bout de quelques verres (et bouteilles), les esprits s'embrouillent toujours et les confidences se font plus étranges.

"Dis, je me sens tout seul, ici...  
-Quoi?  
-J'en ai marre de ne pas te voir de la semaine. Revendons le cottage, je reviens avec toi à Londres.  
-Certainement pas! J'aime notre maison."

C'était vrai. Aziraphale aurait adoré y rester à chaque instant.

"Tu as peur de t'ennuyer ici, si tu ne travailles pas? Tu veux une occupation? Reparlons de ce bébé dont j'ai envie. Nous nous en occuperions tous les deux...  
-Tu en as... envie? Mais... alors il faudrait trouver autre chose que l'adoption."

Crowley le dévisagea sans comprendre. Puis, un éclair se lucidité le traversa, et il rougit violemment.

"Mais... c'est impossible voyons, tu sais bien."

L'expression blessée d'Aziraphale le plongea dans des abîmes de perplexité.

"Je sais, Crowley.  
-Je... n'en parlons plus. Ma proposition était idiote." La réponse si froide de son ange l'avait fait dégriser.

Il faudrait absolument qu'il laisse fermer la deuxième chambre tout le weekend. Ou inventer quelque chose, qu'il avait préparé ça pour le bébé d'Anathème et Newt.

Mais le mieux était qu'Aziraphale ne voit rien. Lui même n'avait plus envie de regarder le joli berceau qu'il avait acheté pour peupler la chambre d'un espoir un peu fou.

"Et si nous allions nous coucher, mon Ange?  
-Attends! tu m'as promis du cidre!  
-Quoi? Pas avant deux ans, mon cœur. Il faut le temps d'avoir une récolte, puis..."

Mais les lèvres d'Aziraphale lui coupèrent la parole.

"Je ne parle pas de ça, très cher..." l'entendit-il murmurer contre ses lèvres. Il regarda l'ange le déshabiller de manière désordonnée, s'attaquant brusquement à sa braguette tout comme sa tête plongeait dans cette direction...

"Aziraphale! Stop! Dégrises-toi, tout de suite!"

Il serra fermement sa main autour du bras de l'autre, pour être bien sûr que sa demande avait été comprise.

"Aziraphale!"

Peu à peu, les yeux de son compagnon se firent plus clairs, plus lucides.

"... Crowley? Oh, pour l'amour de... quelqu'un...  
-Ça va, t'inquiète, tu étais un peu pompette, haha...  
-J'ai... j'ai... Pardon! Je m'excuse!" Et il éclata en sanglot.

"... L'angelot? qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

Mais il ne répondit pas, bien qu'il finit par maitriser ses larmes, se plongeant dans un mutisme profond.

Le démon alla finalement se coucher, s'attendant à ce que l'autre le rejoigne. Ce qu'il ne fit pas, et il se réveilla seul au matin.

C'est avec soulagement qu'il constata que son ange était toujours dans le cottage. Dans la cuisine, plus précisément.

"... 'jour.  
-Bonjour, très cher.  
-... 'va?  
-Parfaitement bien, et toi?"

Crowley voulait crier quelque chose du genre "Non, ça ne va pas, tu me laisses seul pendant des jours et quand tu rentres, tu ne dors pas avec moi et tu agis bizarrement, c'est quoi le **** de problème, ***** ?" mais tout ce qu'il parvint à dire, c'est "Mouai."

Il se servit un café fort. Vraiment fort.

"Je me demande si je ne vais pas rentrer à Londres lundi. Cela vaudra sans doute mieux pour tous les deux."

La tasse et son contenu s'écrasa sur le sol la cuisine, accompagné d'un chapelet d'injures plus ordurières les unes que les autres.

"Crowley!  
-EN QUOI? je te demande..." Il tendit la main devant lui, juste pour intimer le silence à l'autre. "En quoi ce que ce sera mieux pour nous deux?  
-Cela ne va pas, tu vois bien? Je ne cesse de te blesser, et je ne peux pas me contrôler.  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries?"

Aziraphale quitta aussitôt la pièce. Il n'avait pas défait ses bagages, et il les repris aussitôt. Pris de remord, il revint à la cuisine, nettoyant la porcelaine brisée en un claquement de doigt.

"J'y vais. Je t'aime, Crowley, mais je suis incapable de te rendre heureux."

Sonné, le démon ne réagit pas au baiser qu'il posa sur sa joue. Incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, il vit la porte d'entrée se refermer et son ange disparaître.

"Aziraphale..."

Seul le silence de la campagne lui répondit.

"Aziraphale! Ou tu vas?"

Tombant à genoux, il réalisa qu'Aziraphale était partit. Pour de bon.

Dans le bus pour Londres, Aziraphale contempla l'étendue des dégâts que ses pulsions incontrôlables avaient provoquées. Il avait brisé son bonheur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [N'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre sur le discord Good Omens Français!](https://discord.gg/GC2k8vy)


	7. Estime de soi

Cela ne pouvait pas être pire, n'est-ce pas? Être de retours à la librairie un samedi en fin de matinée.

S'enfermer à double tours, ne pas déjeuner, et observer son reflet dans le miroir. Non, cela ne pouvait pas être pire.

Ou donc se situait le problème? Crowley l'avait clairement rejeté. Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas plus?

Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui qui faisait que Crowley ne voulait rien faire avec lui? Et que lui-même ne pouvait pas garder un minimum de retenue, il avait fallu qu'il lui saute dessus dès que l'occasion s'est présenté.

Il observa ses quelques rondeurs dans le miroir de sa garde-robe. Etait-ce cela? Crowley n'appréciait peut-être pas ces formes? Il faudrait peut-être reconsidérer cette idée de faire du sport, finalement.

Quand il redescendit dans la boutique en fin d'après-midi avec la ferme résolution de sortir s'acheter une tenue de jogging - eurk -, il remarqua une Bentley noire garée juste en face de la librairie.

Oh. Son départ était peut-être un peu précipité, non? Crowley avait du s'inquiéter. Il ferait mieux de sortir pour aller s'excuser.

Mais avant qu'il n'ai pu esquisser un mouvement vers la porte d'entrée, celle-ci s'ouvrit violemment, faisant bouger le panneau de la position "Fermé" à "Ouvert". Le démon se tenait dans l'embrasure, une main aux doigts croisés, comme s'il venait juste de claquer des doigts, les yeux dissimulé derrière ses lunettes de soleils, et le sourire inexistant.

Un peu plus tôt dans la journée, Lily servit un cinquième double-scotch au client bizarre en se demandant si elle avait le droit, légalement, de procurer autant d'alcool à quelqu'un. Il ne semblait pas si saoul, son raisonnement restait cohérent, mais il était plus... bavard.

"Et là, je me dit... Il vois quelqu'un, non? A peine s'il me touche quand il reviens à la maison, sauf hier, je sais pas ce qui lui a pris, hier. Et après la dispute de ce matin... Alors je suis con, je décide de le suivre. Je saiiiis, mademoiselle, je devrais pas faire ça. La confiance, tout ça..."

Crowley avala cul-sec ce verre, à nouveau.

"Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'il pense. Il a l'air si innocent, mais, je sais pas, parfois j'ai l'impression... Je vais continuer à observer ce qu'il fait, on ne sait jamais.  
-Et vous n'êtes pas en train de l'observer, maintenant?  
-Oh que si. Il est au second étage de sa fichue librairie. Je peux même dire qu'il est probablement dans la chambre, car il a ouvert la fenêtre il y a cinq minutes. Est-ce qu'il voit quelqu'un d'autre?"

La serveuse réalisa enfin. "Vous êtes le compagnon de Monsieur Fell!  
-Yeah, c'est toujours agréable de se rendre compte que les gens nous prennent pour un couple alors qu'en fait... pfiou! On a une maison ensemble, et c'est tout. Est-ce que je ne suis pas assez attentionné? Je lui cuisine tout ce qu'il aime...  
-Attendez, attendez... Cela ne peu pas rester comme ça. Il faut vous réconcilier, je suis sûre que c'est un terrible malentendu. Il regarde souvent votre photo, je l'ai remarqué quand nous allons à la librairie..."

Le démon lui commanda un sixième verre. Elle refusa. "Non. Vous allez prendre un thé, puis vous attendez de vous sentir un peu mieux et puis vous allez vous expliquer."

C'est ainsi que Crowley avait attendu que son Ange redescende dans la librairie pour faire son entrée. Il avait suffisamment dégrisé pour avoir à nouveau les idées claires et il s'était composé un visage soigneusement neutre pour éviter de laisser transparaitre la moindre faiblesse, la moindre émotion.

"Oh... Crowley. Je suis vraiment navré, pour ce matin, mon cher..."

Toute la détermination froide du démon retomba comme un soufflé. Ne resta que la colère et le dégout de soi-même, insidieux, cruel, inexplicable.

"Je peux tout t'expliquer, si tu veux bien...  
-Ah, vraiment? Expliquer quoi? Que tu laisses tomber 'notre' camp? Que tu désertes 'notre' maison? Que tu ne supportes plus ma présence?"

L'ange se figea sur place.

"C'est bon, te fatigue pas à m'expliquer, l'angelot. J'ai compris."

Il tenta de ressortir de la librairie, mais la porte se verrouilla d'un coup sec, et le panneau "ouvert" se tourna miraculeusement en position "fermé".

"Crowley, tu vas te taire, t'asseoir sagement et tu vas m'écouter."

Il n'eut d'autre choix que d'obéir.

Ces derniers mois avaient été... compliqués, pour Crowley. D'abord, il était persuadé d'avoir fait une terrible erreur. Cette erreur... aller une fois de plus trop vite, bien trop vite pour son ange.

Le lendemain du diner au Ritz, quand il avait découvert Aziraphale endormit tout contre lui dans les premières lueurs de l'aube, il avait pris peur. Serait-il rejeté? Est-ce qu'il lui en voudrait pour ça? Et pour rien, en plus! Crowley n'était même pas si friand des plaisirs de la chair.

Il aurait pu attendre des siècles pour son ange, mais non, il n'avait pu se maitriser au bout de quelques baisers, une victoire déjà tellement merveilleuse, pourtant!

Alors, se rendant compte qu'Aziraphale n'évoquait pas la question, mais ne le fuyait pas non plus, il s'était mis en position de sécurité. Montrant toute sa tendresse à son ange. La tendresse, il savait faire. Le sexe... Hum. En réalité, il considérait que ce n'était pas vraiment son département. Le sexe était une affaire principalement humaine, très utile pour tenter les humains, d'ailleurs, mais c'était plutôt une méthode d'incube ou de succube, pas vraiment sa méthode à lui, en tout cas.

Il se passerait bien de sexe pour les prochains millénaires, c'est certain (au moins le temps d'oublier son petit passage à Rome sous le règne de Caligula...). Mais se passer de son ange? Jamais!

Tout donner. Créer un charmant cocon pour abriter leur amour, être de plus en plus tendre au fil des jours, éviter les blagues suggestives pour ne pas l'effaroucher... Cela avait été si compliqué.

D'autant plus que l'ange n'avait pas réagis comme il l'avait prévu. Insaisissable, Aziraphale s'éloignait toujours plus, fuyant certains contacts appuyés, puis semblant jouer de ses charmes...

Crowley ne savait plus quoi penser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [N'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre sur le discord Good Omens Français!](https://discord.gg/GC2k8vy)


	8. A cœur ouvert

Ils étaient là, à s'observer en silence. Crowley buvait son second thé de l'après-midi et Aziraphale semblait beaucoup, beaucoup trop calme.

"Je pense qu'on a oublié de discuter de quelque chose d'important, toi et moi, lorsque nous avons entamé notre relation.  
-Nous avons une relation?  
-Crowley!"

Pas un bon jour pour le sarcasme, de toute évidence.

"Bon. Et donc?  
-Comment présenter cela? Eh bien... Ce que nous attendons tous les deux de cette relation. L'un de l'autre.  
-... Quoi?  
-Oh, pour l'amour de... quelqu'un! Penses à avant la Non-pocalypse. Comment espérais-tu que nous soyons, après?  
-...En vie?  
-Comment voyais-tu notre relation évoluer?"

En voilà une épineuse question. Crowley aimerait faire croire qu'il n'attendait rien de spécial du futur, mais c'est totalement faux.

Une petite voix intérieure lui suggéra de ne dire que la vérité.

"Eh bien... Déjà, je nous imaginais ensemble.  
-Oui?  
-Dans une maison comme nous l'avons. Et tu resterais toujours avec moi."

Aziraphale se retint de réagir trop intensément, frappé de réaliser que le démon souffrait réellement de ne pas le voir tous les jours.

"Et qu'on ferais quelques voyages en amoureux. J'ai envie de revoir certain endroits... avec toi. C'est si facile de voyager de nos jours.  
-En amoureux? Mais cela veut dire quoi, pour toi, Crowley, 'amoureux'?"

Un silence lui répondit. Finalement brisé par un sanglot.

"Tu as raison. Un démon comme moi ne doit pas savoir ce que c'est.  
-Non! Cesse donc ces sornettes. Je ne remet pas en cause ta capacité à m'aimer. Tu me montres chaque jour que tu m'aimes."

Le Serpent plongea son regard dans le sien. "Alors, que veux-tu dire?  
-Je veux savoir ce que tu attends de moi, en tant qu'amoureux.  
-Oh, tu le sais bien.  
-Justement, non, je ne le sais pas!" Ses joues s'étaient colorée sous l'effet de la gène.

"Je ne veux que toi. Ta présence, ton sourire, ta voix, ton odeur dans mes draps quand je me lève le matin, je veux te voir assis dans un coin en train de lire pendant que je m'occupe de notre jardin, je veux te voir comblé par le repas que je t'aurais offert, je te veux tout entier.  
-Et le reste? Comment puis-je laisser une odeur dans tes draps si tu ne me portes pas au lit?"

Il avait presque crié, laissant échapper toute la frustration accumulée. Le coup d'éclat étonna Crowley.

"Euh... Quoi?  
-Ne m'oblige pas à le redire!"

Mais aussitôt, c'était au tour du démon de reprendre le contrôle de la conversation. "Et toi, mon ange, comment espérais-tu notre relation?  
-... Pareil que toi.  
-Ou est le problème alors?  
-A un détail près.  
-Un détail?"

Soudain, la réalisation se fit dans l'esprit de Crowley.

"Aziraphale..." Ce dernier frissonna. Cela n'arrivait pas souvent qu'il l'appelle par son nom complet. "Aziraphale, je ne t'ai jamais demandé si ça allait, après... la soirée du Ritz."

Il déglutit. Tentant de se persuader que ce n'était rien, qu'ils s'étaient juste laissé porté par leurs sentiments confus après leur grande victoire, il avait surtout espéré ne pas avoir blessé l'ange.

Ce n'avait pas été désagréable, mais ce n'est pas quelque chose que Crowley recherchait. Après tout, il avait eu assez de séminaires pratique en enfer pour savoir qu'il n'aimait pas cela.

Il pensais que ce serait pareil pour l'ange, qu'il n'aimait pas ça et qu'ils n'en reparlerais plus jamais.

"Tu n'as rien dit du tout, après.  
-Toi non plus!" Crowley pris son visage entre ses mains. "J'ai cru que tu m'en voulais, que tu avais détesté. Un ange ne devrait pas faire ça...  
-Je m'en fiche de ce que les anges doivent faire! Et tu te trompes, je n'ai pas... détesté."

Crowley songea que c'était peut-être encore pire.

"Tu veux dire par là que tu serais près à recommencer?  
-Je ne demande que ça!"

Oh, oui, c'était bien pire.

"Mon ange... Mon ange. Je veux que tu m'écoutes bien attentivement."

L'autre hocha la tête avec empressement.

"S'il te plait, ne pense pas que c'est de ta faute, tout d'abord."

Les sourcils d'Aziraphale se contractèrent. Cela ne ressemblait pas à une bonne nouvelle.

"C'est entièrement de la mienne. Si j'ai agis comme ça ce jour-là, c'est dans l'euphorie du moment..."

Morceau par morceau, les espoirs de l'ange se brisaient.

"Je dois t'avouer que ce genre d'activité ne me fait ni chaud, ni froid, en fait. Je n'ai aucune attirance pour ça. Désolé.  
-Quoi? Mais tu es un...  
-Un démon, oui, je sais! Cela ne fait pas de moi un crétin libidineux..." Il leva les mains, se rendant compte de sa bourde. "Je ne veux pas dire par là que c'est idiot de ressentir du désir, tu sais! Ce n'est pas mal. Mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Après, je ne dis pas que je ne pourrais pas faire un effort pour toi..."

La mâchoire d'Aziraphale semblait sur le point de se décrocher.

"Tu sais à quel point je veux ton bonheur, et je ne suis pas non plus fondamentalement contre ce genre d'activité, évidemment, cela ne me pauserait vraiment aucun problème de le refaire comme ce soir-là... Bon, peut-être pas trop souvent non plus, hein, mais..."

Il remarqua enfin l'expression d'Aziraphale.

"... Oh, l'angelot, ne me regarde pas comme ça.  
-Je... N'avais aucune idée... Et si j'étais plus désirable? Est-ce que ça irait mieux?  
-Puisque je te dis que ça vient de moi! Tu es parfait comme tu es. Si confortable pour les câlins. Je peux avoir un câlin?"

Ils tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, achevant leur querelle, le cœur un peu plus léger, peut-être.

Mais Aziraphale n'en avait pas fini.

"Je ne pourrais jamais te forcer à quoi que ce soit. Si tu n'aimes pas ça... d'ailleurs, pourquoi n'aimes-tu pas ça?"

Toujours blottit dans les bras l'une de l'autre, l'ange ne pu voir le regard hanté du démon.

"... Je t'expliquerais un jour, mon ange."

Il leur fallu plusieurs heures pour se séparer, et lorsqu'ils se redressèrent, Crowley tendit simplement la main vers Aziraphale.

"Rentrons à la maison, maintenant. Nous avons tellement de chose à nous dire."

Rouler la nuit était autrefois effrayant, mais l'ange s'était habitué à la conduite de son amour. Cela semblait maintenant l'atmosphère idéale pour les confidences. Ils se racontèrent comment ils avaient vécus les derniers mois, répondants chacun aux questions les plus étranges.

"Je ne t'aurais jamais imaginé aussi obsédé, mon ange.  
-Oh, tais-toi.  
-Tu pourrais garder tes jouets. Je pourrais même participer, ou regarder, ce que tu veux. Je ne pense jamais pouvoir satisfaire ton grand appétit, de toute manière.  
-Crowley!"

Après un silence, Aziraphale se rappela d'un détail qui l'avait tracassé.

"Et cette histoire d'enfant?  
-Oh... A ce propos, ne vas pas dans la deuxième chambre. Je me suis un peu emballé dans la déco."

Regardant son démon dans le reflet du rétroviseur, Aziraphale répondit avec un sourire. Ils avaient fait du chemin tous les deux. Il pouvait bien ramener tous les livres de Londres. Et faire une petite place dans leur vie pour un nouveau bonheur aussi.

Et peut-être que cela impliquerais même un berceau.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🐍😇
> 
> Voilà, c'est fini! Pour frapper l'auteure, la file commence par ici, m'sieur dame.
> 
> J'espère que cela vous a plut et que je ne vous ai pas trop frustré quand même. Bon début d'année à tous!
> 
> [N'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre sur le discord Good Omens Français!](https://discord.gg/GC2k8vy)


End file.
